shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrienette
Adrienette is the het ship between Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Adrien and Marinette have crushes on each other. Adrien likes Ladybug, Marinette’s superhero identity, though only sees Marinette as a friend; while Marinette likes Adrien, and sees Adrien’s superhero identity, Cat Noir, as a partner and teammate. They are part of the “Love Square”: Ladynoir (Ladybug/Cat Noir), Marichat (Marinette/Cat Noir), Ladrien (Ladybug/Adrien) and Adrienette. Season 1 THE BUBBLER It’s Adrien’s birthday and the first thing Marinette does is kisses her computer screen which has a background of an Adrien collage. As she’s leaving for school, she mistakenly tells her mother “happy birthday,” before quickly telling her “have a nice day”. Later that morning, Marinette is hiding behind the school’s front stairs with Alya, attempting to gain enough courage to give Adrien his present. Alya is doing her best to psych Marinette up, only for Marinette to get cold feet and fall back down for cover. As Alya pushes her back out there, Chloe comes up and shoves Marinette away. Once Chloe has left, Adrien leaves as well, as he has a photoshoot to attend. While he’s there, Marinette and Alya go to Adrien’s mansion where Marinette delivers her present. Once it’s taken by Adrien’s father assistant, Natalie, does Alya question if Marinette wrote her name on the note, to which Marinette realizes she didn’t. Later that afternoon, Adrien’s best friend, Nino, is akumatized by Hawk Moth into the Bubbler where he throws Adrien a birthday party while the adults of Paris are away, floating into the atmosphere. Chloe requests a slow song, to which she pulls Adrien into her arms and the two dance in a slow union. As they dance, Chloe reaches up for a kiss. Marinette has become Ladybug, following her mother and father being caught up in the bubbles. As she watches down, she sees Chloe make her move and becomes jealous, where she activates her Lucky Charm. With her Lucky Charm being used, she only has minutes before she turns back to normal. Tikki, her Kwami, gently reminds her of this. Marinette runs Tikki for food to refill her energy once she sees the party pick back up and Adrien and Chloe stepping away from each other, Adrien looking a little relived. Once Tikki has eaten, Marinette is really to fight again when Alya pulls her into a room where she finds her present from earlier. Marinette quickly signs the note as “Love, Marinette”. She soon sees a fellow classmate in a bubble, floating upward. Realizing she shouldn’t have waited so long, she transforms back into Ladybug, challenging the Bubbler. Adrien is stunned to see her, though soon also realizes what’s happening is wrong, pulling Chloe off of him, he leaves to transform into Cat Noir. After arriving back out, Ladybug and Cat Noir team up, as they’ve done numerous times in the past. The Bubbler catches them in a bubble and dropkicks them to the adults already up. As they’ve slowed down, Ladybug suggests Cat Noir to use his Cataclysm to break the bubble and he jokes that she could have mentioned that “500 feet ago”. Ladybug tells him that they can’t stay in the bubble forever, to which Cat Noir gives her a knowing grain, which Ladybug groans at. Taking her advice, he activates his Cataclysm, bursting the bubble and them falling fast. Ladybug suggests again he use his staff, and then she uses her yo-yo to catch them, landing them back on the ground. The Bubbler demands the other kids get back out from hiding when Ladybug and Cat Noir get back. Another fight breaks out and Cat Noir yells for Ladybug to do something as he’s running out of time. Using her Lucky Charm, Ladybug saves the day as Cat Noir deflects the Bubble’s bubbles enough for Ladybug to snatch the akumatized object. As they watch Nino resort back to normal, they pound fists on another successful mission. Back to school, Adrien arrives wearing the scarf Marinette knitted for him as his present. His father’s assistant having removed Marinette’s note believes the gift to have been from him. Seeing Adrien happy about his father makes Marinette not wishing to tell him it’s really from her. MR. PIGEON Marinette and her class are given an assignment to complete in 10 hours – create a derby hat that, should Adrien’s father like it, the world-famous fashion designer, have Adrien wear it for his next ad campaign photoshoot. Marinette and Alya are going through Marinette’s sketchbook, looking for any derby hat designs when Adrien comes up to them, complimenting on the designs. Marinette fumbles through her words as she thanks him. Hours later, Marinette’s design is nearly complete, just missing a pigeon feather. While working on her design, a pigeon-loving man is escorted off park property, where soon after he’s evilized by Hawk Moth. Marinette becomes Ladybug and is first to track him, where she’s met by Cat Noir, posing on a rooftop. Cat Noir rolls down the roof from sneezing, revealing he’s allergic to feathers. After posing again park security, Cat Noir is kidnapped by Mr. Pigeon’s pigeon where he and Ladybug meet back up again. Mr. Pigeon traps them in a cage, threating to have his bird's deficit on them. Ladybug suggests Cat Noir use his Cataclysm, destroying the cage. The two power stud toward him when he falls over the ledge, being caught by his pigeons. Having used his Cataclysm, Cat Noir is minutes away from changing back. At the Mayor’s hotel, he requests camembert cheese. With the camembert, he’s able to feed Plagg, his Kwami, and rejoin Ladybug in the fight. They reach the Grand Palais, a large historic site, where they find the park keepers in a small cage. Ladybug knowing this is a trap as it’s “too easy,” and stops Cat Noir from walking straight through the front door. They head up for the roof where when Cat Noir opens the ceiling window, feathers hit him, causing him to sneeze, alerting Mr. Pigeon to their presents. Using her Lucky Charm, Ladybug causes popcorn to fall on Mr. Pigeon, having his birds peck at him. As Cat Noir goes from his bird whistle, he sneezes and loses it, allowing Mr. Pigeon another chance at it. All three go for it, their hands landing on top. Ladybug uses Cat Noir’s hands to smash the akumatized object, freeing the man. Back at school, the derby hat competition is happening, where Marinette’s hat wins having been confirmed as the original design that Chloe had attempted to steal as her own. Adrien walks up her, placing his hands over hers and congratulates her with a warm smile. Adrien begins to place the hat on his head when he sneezes, before telling her he’s allergic to feathers. Marinette doesn’t pick up on the coincidence, just smiles and tells him “gesundheit”. STORMY WEATHER Marinette is babysitting when Alya comes to her home, informing her that Adrien is doing a photoshoot in the park. They and the girl Marinette is sitting, take a “stroll” through the park, passing by Adrien. Adrien sees them, smiles and waves. As he does, Marinette does too to the point where Alya has to move her hand down, with a large grin on Marinette’s face. The shoot continues and Marinette cannot stop smiling, her mouth dropping open after Alya reaches over and closes it. Manon, the girl Marinette is babysitting, is bored until she spots a man with Mireille, the weather girl winner, balloons. Manon begs Marinette to buy her a balloon, having to scream at her to bring her out of her Adrien trance. This causes the photoshoot to halt and everyone to look at Marinette. Alya offers to take Manon to get the balloon, but with Manon stuck to Marinette’s leg, Marinette leaves, Alya stays, and the photoshoot returns to normal. Manon guilt trips Marinette into staying with her when Alya arrives, informing Marinette that Adrien needs a female partner (he looks too lethargic for the photographer’s taste). Marinette protests, stating that she has to stay with Manon, but Alya insists, taking Manon and jumping on the unicorn in the carousel. Alya distracts Manon, allowing Marinette to be with Adrien. In the sky, Stormy Weather’s, the akumatized girl, flight is halted by a stray Mireille balloon. She looks down, finding the park vendor handing another one to a child when she attacks the park. Marinette goes off to transform into Ladybug, while Adrien does the same to become Cat Noir. Cat Noir is first to confront Story Weather when he’s blown away by heavy wind. Ladybug runs after him, helping him up off the ground. As he gets up, he kisses her hand, greeting her as “M’ladybug.” Stormy Weather summons a thunder and lightning storm before it can hit down, Ladybug tackles Cat Noir out of the way and as they roll, Cat Noir ends up on top of Ladybug and he grins impishly at her. Ladybug is not amused, turning Cat Noir’s head to remind him of the problem at hand. Cat Noir bounces back to his feet, ready to chase Stormy Weather, but Ladybug stops him, telling him to think before he leaps. Ladybug then runs up the side of a building. Cat Noir follows suit on the opposite side of the street. They jump off at the same time, weapons swinging at Stormy Weather. She turns, blowing them and many cars several streets away. The two land, dodging the cars as they fall. Suddenly, a bus comes flying at them. Ladybug pulls Cat Noir close, swinging her yo-yo rapidly, as the bus falls on them; the yo-yo acts like a drill, leaving the two safe inside the bus. Ladybug opens one of the bus’ windows and holds on to Cat Noir’s staff. Cat Noir lengthens it, allowing Ladybug to get out and pull him up afterward and head for the direction of Stormy Weather. Ladybug and Car Noir run for the news station where Stormy Weather shuts off the power to the building. Ladybug stumbles, unable to find her way in the dark. Cat Noir grabs her hand, able to see due to his night vision. He leads her through the building and up two flights of stairs. Ladybug protests, but when she is hit with a fire extinguisher by Stormy Weather, she allows Cat Noir to continue leading her. Upon dropping hands on the roof, Stormy Weather brings down heavy hail and Cat Noir protects Ladybug by pushing her down, giving them cover with his staff. Ladybug uses Lucky Charm and tells Cat Noir to destroy the billboard. With her distracted, Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather’s ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars into the air, pulling Stormy Weather down. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug, who breaks it in half, freeing her. With another successful mission, they pound fists. TIMEBREAKER Marinette gets a call from Alya reminding her about Alix’s and Kim’s race. Marinette needs to be there, especially since she made a banner for the race. With only five minutes to get to the Trocadéro, Marinette sets a timer for when Nadja, a woman waiting for the cake, will arrive and transforms into Ladybug and swings her way to the starting line. Upon arriving, Adrien sees the banner and winks at her with approval. Before the race, Alix gives Alya her family heirloom to hold and Alya gives it to Marinette instead. Marinette proceeds to drop it from also holding the banner when Adrien catches it in time as Marinette is reaching down. Adrien asks if she “needs any help”. Marinette fumbles over her words, calling Adrien “amazing,” before backtracking and calling him “amazing at holding things,” when he looks at her funny. Chloe then takes the watch out of Adrien’s hand. Adrien tries to get it back, claiming it belongs to Alix, but she doesn’t care. Marinette tries to make her give it back. Instead, Chloe opens the watch, dropping it in surprise when it lights up. The watch rolls on the track and is destroyed underneath Alix’s rollerblades as Alix finishes in first place. Alix is evilized as Marinette is distracted, Marinette runs off to transform into Ladybug and Adrien does the same to become Cat Noir. Alix is touching the other students, erasing them existence, when she pulls Ladybug by your yo-yo string, causing her to fall flat on her face. Ladybug has no time to react when she reaches down to take her Miraculous when suddenly Cat Noir is holding her close, taking the hit, protecting her, and begins fading. Ladybug screams his name as she holds onto him tighter. Full of calm rage, Ladybug challenges Timebreaker to take Cat Noir’s Miraculous. Timebreaker goes back in time by roughly six minutes, where past! Cat Noir is excited at having two Ladybugs with him, commenting, “Two Ladybugs… I’m in heaven.” The three work together, with Cat Noir buying both Ladybugs time. Once the akumatized object is destroyed, Cat Noir walks up to one Ladybug, saying how he was “getting used to having two Ladybugs around,” to which she tells him he’ll have to “get used to no Ladybugs around,” as she has to leave before she changes back into her civilian attire. As she leaves, Cat Noir says, “Ah! She’ll fall for me someday; it’s just a matter of time.” COPYCAT Marinette is standing on her balcony, talking to Tiki about Adrien, daydreaming of him. Whenever Marinette tries to talk to him, she can’t say anything. Tikki suggests she talks to him via her cellphone, and Marinette agrees. She calls Alya to ask for Adrien’s number. In Marinette’s room, Alya prepared a speech for Marinette to read to Adrien over the phone to invite him to the movies. Marinette protests, saying that she sounds awkward and unnatural when she reads out loud. Alya replies that Marinette should memorize the text. Before Marinette can back out, Alya presses the “call” button and Marinette dances around with the phone in her hand before she is directed to Adrien’s voicemail. He is currently at fencing practice, as seen by Adrien’s schedule on the calendar attached to Marinette’s ceiling. Alya tells her to leave a message. Panicked, Marinette leaves an impromptu voicemail and throws it on her lounge back to Alya. She then accidentally records herself confessing her crush, calling him “hot stuff,” since she never ended the call. They try to delete the message, but Adrien’s phone saves it. To save her dignity, Marinette and Alya hurry to the school to delete the message from Adrien’s phone before fencing practice ends. Just as they leave, Marinette and Alya notice Cat Noir jumping over the rooftops and landing in front of the statue at the Place des Vosges for the Ladybug and Cat Noir statue unveiling. Alya stays in the park to take pictures of the ceremony for the Ladyblog while Marinette runs ahead to the school to erase the voicemail, hoping to return in time as Ladybug. Théo, the statue artist, is disappointed that Ladybug has not yet shown up to the ceremony, but Cat Noir assures him that she should be there soon. André, the mayor, thinks Ladybug might show up sooner if they start the ceremony without her, but Théo convinces him to wait a little longer. Marinette sneaks into the boys’ locker room and calls Adrien’s cellphone to figure out which locker is his. Simultaneously, André ultimately starts the ceremony without Ladybug and unveils the statue, much to Théo’s disappointment, and Marinette finds Adrien’s locker, with Tikki unlocking the door by phasing through it. The statue ceremony ends and people leave with Cat Noir staying behind. Théo expresses his sadness at not being able to meet Ladybug. From Théo’s words, Cat Noir realizes that Théo is in love with Ladybug. He becomes jealous, insinuating to Théo that he and Ladybug are already in a relationship. Théo leaves angrily, wondering what Ladybug sees in Cat Noir. Back at the school, fencing practice is over and the boys are returning to the locker room. Tikki is impatient to get to the statue reveal ceremony, but Marinette has been unable to delete the message from Adrien’s phone; she cannot get past the pattern lock to open it. She takes the phone and sneaks out of the school just as Adrien returns. Adrien takes his bag from his locker and leaves, not realizing that his phone is missing. Back at home, Adrien cannot find his phone. He grabs his house phone and calls his cellphone, freaking Marinette out when he does. Thinking he left it at the gym, Adrien grabs Plagg and hurries out of the house. Meanwhile, Copycat, the akumatized Théo, wanders into the Louvre and steals the Mona Lisa as all the museum visitors look on, seeking to frame Cat Noir. Marinette is still trying to break into Adrien’s phone, when Alya calls from the Louvre, informing her about Cat Noir (Copycat) stealing the Mona Lisa. At first, Marinette is confused, thinking someone has robbed Cat Noir, but Alya clarifies. Marinette does not believe that Cat Noir would do such a thing. She transforms into Ladybug and goes to investigate. Roger, the head police officer, refuses to let Ladybug see him when she arrives. Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to escape, fighting off a squad of officers waiting in the entrance of the Louvre. When Roger hears of Cat Noir's escape, he and Ladybug run inside, only to find the officers on the ground. Ladybug realizes that Cat Noir was holding back against the police. Ladybug leaves, letting the “professionals” take care of Cat Noir. Outside, Cat Noir uses his staff to contact Ladybug’s yo-yo, telling her he has to find the impostor and flees the police helicopters and squad cars. Plagg suspects that the impostor is a new Akuma victim and Adrien realizes it must be Théo, recognizing the lollipop stick that Copycat had planted in the Louvre. Cat Noir arrives at Théo’s studio and calls Ladybug, letting her know that he found Copycat’s hideout. She asks where he is, but Cat Noir decides that—since this situation is his fault—he has to handle it alone so he doesn’t tell her where he is before hanging up. Ladybug uses the tracking device in her yo-yo to find him. Inside, Cat Noir finds a note in front of a Maneki-Neko on top of a box from Copycat that says, “Cat’s in the bag.” The note turns out to be a trap, as the box springs open and catches him in a pair of shackles. He tries to use Cataclysm to break the chains, but Copycat appears from behind and forces his hand to touch a random plank of wood, wasting the Cataclysm. Copycat steals Cat Noir’s staff and poses as the real Cat, calling and informing Ladybug that he has captured the “fake”. Cat Noir tries to tell her it’s a trap, but Copycat hangs up before she can hear. He then reveals to Cat Noir his plan to win Ladybug’s love from him and proceeds to taunt him. Ladybug arrives just as Copycat is about to remove Cat Noir’s Miraculous. The real Cat Noir begs Ladybug to ask the impostor about their relationship while using a nickname only the actual Cat Noir uses, “bugaboo”. Ladybug, realizing something is wrong, asks Copycat if he kept their “secret promise”. Not knowing that Ladybug and Cat Noir never made any promise, Copycat says he kept the secret, revealing himself as the fake. He says he loves Ladybug and insists that he would be much better for her than the real Cat Noir. Ladybug replies that while Cat Noir has his flaws, he has never lied to her. Cat Noir kicks Copycat off of him. Copycat activates Cataclysm, claiming that if he can’t have Ladybug, then no one will. Ladybug uses Lucky Charm with a spoon appearing. Copycat lunges to attack Ladybug, but she shields herself with Cat Noir’s chains, using Copycat’s Cataclysm to break them and free her partner. She uses her yo-yo to catch the arm of one of the Cats, who protests that he is the real Cat Noir. The other Cat immediately insists that the first one is lying. Irritated with both of them, Ladybug demands to see how many toe beans they have left on their rings. The Cat she caught with her yo-yo turns out to be the real one, as he is down to one dot, while Copycat hisses in frustration. Ladybug releases Cat Noir, and the two Cats resume fighting. Using her lucky vision, Ladybug spots one of the staffs (lost earlier during the fight), a support beam on the ceiling, her yo-yo, and the spoon from her Lucky Charm. She makes a fishing rod with the staff, the yo-yo, and some duct tape that she tears off, bending the spoon into a hook shape. She catches Copycat by the belt with her fishing rod and swings over the beam, suspending him from the ceiling. She then takes the photo from his pocket, the akumatized object, and tears it. Cat Noir is relieved that Ladybug could tell him apart from the fake. She retorts that it wasn’t too difficult once she knew who was really in love with her, referring to Théo. Down to his last dot, Cat Noir takes his leave, remarking that Ladybug has broken his heart as well as Théo’s, though she doesn’t hear him. Later, with Alya’s help, Marinette manages to get past the pattern lock and delete the voicemail. She sneaks the phone back into Adrien’s bag at school the next day. Adrien is bewildered to find his phone in his bag, as he has checked there a thousand times. Nino says he needs to clear his head and suggests that they go see a movie that night. Alya asks Nino if it’s okay for her and Marinette to tag along, and Nino agrees that that would be cool. Adrien turns around and smiles up at Marinette and Marinette jumps for joy. Moments Season 1 The Bubbler * Marinette kisses her computer screen which has a background of an Adrien collage. * Marinette signs her note to Adrien as “Love, Marinette”. * Adrien wears the scarf Marinette knitted for him. Mr. Pigeon * Adrien compliments Marinette on her designs. * Adrien gently places his hands over Marinette’s. * Adrien sneezes, Marinette tells him “gesundheit”. Stormy Weather * Cat Noir kisses Ladybug’s hand. * Ladybug tackles Cat Noir out of the way from danger. Fanon The most popular ship within the fandom is the Marichat ship (Marinette/Cat Noir), which is known as the ‘the sin ship,’ however, in canon there aren’t many interactions between them. After season two and during season three, however, fans began to have this ship rival with both Lukanette (Marinette x Luka) and Adrigami (Adrien x Kagami). On AO3, Adrienette is the most written ship within the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Marinette/Adrien on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : : : : : : TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the : on the : on the : on the : on the Gallery :Adrienette/Gallery Trivia * As their superhero identities, Marinette often calls Adrien ‘Kitty Cat’ or ‘Kitty’ or some other cat related nickname; while Adrien calls her ‘Bugaboo’, ‘M’Lady’, or ‘LB’. Variations :Adrigaminette refers to the ship between Adrien, Kagami and Marinette :Lukadrinette refers to the ship between Luka, Adrien and Marinette Navigation